People are increasingly accessing Internet content, applications, and web-services over their mobile devices. Many experts have expressed their belief that mobile web traffic has now surpassed traditional, desktop-based traffic. The use of mobile applications now represents a staggering proportion of consumers' free time, and of online companies' revenue. Web developers, publishers, and e-commerce sites have gone to great lengths to accommodate the tremendous increase in mobile web browsing. For example, developers and sites have propagated mobile-specific versions of their sites, and mobile applications that simplify a user's interaction with content and services, in the context of the smaller displays and input mechanisms associated with mobile devices.
In the context of traditional HTTP communications over a network, especially in a bandwidth controlled network, the need to generate and transmit multiple, similar, fully-constructed requests may cause inefficiencies. For example, if a server, computer, or mobile device is interacting with another server, computer, or mobile device over a network, that device might make two or more requests to the opposing device. For example, a mobile phone might send a first request for content to a server and a second request for content to the server. Even though both requests are of the same structure, the mobile device must traditionally generate and transmit both entire requests, even though only a small input or parameter may be different between the first and second requests. In a bandwidth controlled network, and/or in a relatively lower bandwidth mobile network, the generation and transmission of multiple similar HTTP requests may cause many disadvantages, including slow response time, user dissatisfaction, and lower revenue associated with such activities.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for improved data transmission between network connected devices. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods for reducing bandwidth during the transmission of data, such as according to HTTP, between devices over the Internet.